No Puedo Creer en tu Falso Amor
by kharito
Summary: SasuNaruSasu. Después de la película "The Last". Sasuke visita Konoha para saber qué sucedió y él y Naruto tienen una sincerada charla sobre sus sentimientos por Hinata, porque aparentemente Naruto no sabe qué es realmente estar enamorado. Sasuke termina confesándole sus propios sentimientos y Naruto finalmente comprende. Y... se terminan acostando. #losientonolosiento


este es mi primer sasunarusasu, necesitaba desquitarme del romance mal desarrollado que es el NaruHina y esa pelicula sin sentido.

No odio el NaruHina y ni a Hinata (es la unica que merece a naruto) pero que mal logrado y que pesima pelicula!

 **No Puedo Creer Tu Amor Falso**

Después del incidente con algún dios de la luna o algo así, Sasuke piensa que es mejor visitar Konoha para obtener detalles de lo que fue el casi final del mundo y asegurarse de que todo está bien y de vuelta a la normalidad.

Pasa por su antigua casa para bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia, en su camino hacia el apartamento de Naruto. Los años le han enseñado que si una gran catástrofe ocurre, Naruto probablemente está en medio de todo. Así que ahí es donde debe ir si quiere algunas respuestas.

Sasuke se acerca a la ventana, golpea el vidrio para llamar la atención de Naruto y desaparece antes de que pueda ver la mirada de asombro en esos ojos azules.

Espera a su amigo en la azotea del complejo. La noche es fría como a él le gusta y el cielo está despejado y lleno de estrellas. Le ha hecho un par de visitas a Naruto en el pasado y siempre es así, la mirada sorprendida del rubio y la charla en la azotea. Prefiere este lugar al departamento de Naruto, no se sentiría cómodo invadiendo su espacio. La familiaridad de todo y los recuerdos serían demasiado difíciles de manejar.

"Hola, Sasuke," Naruto lo saluda con una voz suave y una sonrisa genuina, acercándose a él y sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Dice Sasuke, tratando de encubrir su debilidad por las sonrisas de Naruto.

"Hace mucho frío aquí, ¡tenía que ponerme algo de ropa!" El rubio responde, fingiendo molestia, pero ambos saben que no hay resentimiento detrás. Es sólo la forma en que son alrededor del otro.

Naruto se sienta al lado de Sasuke, en el borde del edificio, y el Uchiha procede a hacer sus preguntas, a lo que Naruto le cuenta toda la historia.

Después de que el Uchiha se siente asegurado de que todo se resolvió (de todas formas, él va a buscar evidencias, solo para estar cien por ciento seguro), va por el siguiente tema que le preocupa:

"Así que ... tú y Hinata, ¿eh?" Trata de ser casual, pero no puede evitar levantar una ceja con incredulidad.

"Síp," responde Naruto, todo sonrisas y honestamente luciendo como un idiota según Sasuke. Pero tal vez está predispuesto por su propio resentimiento... tal vez.

El Uchiha se toma su tiempo para mirarlo. Se ve feliz, eso tiene que admitirlo.

Sasuke no sabe que la razón real del excelente ánimo de Naruto es su visita.

Naruto se siente un poco incómodo bajo el escrutinio de su amigo. Esos ojos negros lo habían perseguido durante años y tenerlos ahora penetrando a través de él es demasiado. Demasiados sentimientos, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera comprende. Pero ha extrañado tanto a Sasuke que está dispuesto a soportar todos los aspectos desagradables, incluido el hecho de que el motivo de su visita es el casi fin del mundo y no su amistad.

Para Naruto, el Sasuke frente a él se ve bien, relajado, en paz. Tal vez un poco delgado, pero vivir de lugar en lugar le haría eso a cualquiera. De todos modos, Sasuke siempre había sido delgado... y otra cosa que siempre ha sido es hermoso, ¡maldita sea! ¡No es justo! Su estúpida y perfecta piel pálida, sus finos labios rosados y ese pelo brillante. ¡Qué bastardo! Naruto no puede evitar enojarse por eso cada vez. Supone que eso es el extraño sentimiento en su estómago.

"¿Y por qué la amas siquiera?" Pregunta de repente Sasuke, sonando realmente aburrido.

"¡Amo a Hinata porque ella me ama mucho!" Responde Naruto, alzando el mentón con orgullo.

El Uchiha sigue mirándolo, aparentemente esperando que diga más. Cuando el rubio no agrega nada, le ladra:

"¡¿Eso es todo?!"

"Sí, claro. ¿Qué hay con eso? " Responde Naruto, un poco confundido y un poco a la defensiva, a pesar de que no sabe por qué.

"¿Crees que nadie más puede amarte o qué?" Pregunta Sasuke, algo molesto o quizás disgustado.

"¿No? Pero estoy agradecido y ella merece ser feliz," Explica el rubio, como si fuera un hecho obvio.

"Tú también mereces ser feliz," Comenta el otro chico.

"Sí, seremos muy felices juntos," dice Naruto, sonriendo con confianza.

Hay una pausa y luego:

"¡Dios, juro que es como hablar con una pared!" Exclama Sasuke, levantando sus manos con exasperación.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?!" Frunce el ceño el otro chico.

"Simplemente no creo que 'porque ella me ama mucho' o estar 'agradecido' sean buenas razones para estar con alguien", dice como si Naruto fuera un idiota.

"¡¿Y tú qué sabes, teme?!" Contraataca el rubio, sintiéndose como un niño otra vez por alguna razón. No quiere admitir que no ha pensado con más profundidad en el asunto. Sakura estaba bien con eso, así que no podía estar tan equivocado.

"¡Bueno, no lo _sé_! ¡Pero hay mucha gente que te ama ahora, ¿te vas a casar con ellos también?!" Sasuke no puede evitar caer en las viejas disputas, arrastrados por el tono de su amigo.

"¡Bueno, tal vez lo haga!" Responde Naruto, sin pensar en absoluto.

"¡Idiota, eso no tiene ningún sentido!" Exclama el otro chico, exasperado una vez más.

"¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Ni siquiera es asunto tuyo!"

El silencio cae pesado después de esas palabras.

Sasuke usa la pausa para controlarse y finalmente, más tranquilo y considerado, dice:

"Claro que es asunto mío. Tú eres... mi amigo... ¿recuerdas?"

Naruto lo mira sorprendido. Debería ser ofensivo, pero el Uchiha sabe que se lo ha ganado considerablemente a lo largo de los años.

Por su parte, Naruto no había querido decir esas palabras. Simplemente se sintió presionado. ¿Y no era siempre así con Sasuke? Ambos se empujaban a ir más allá de su zona de confort y, después de todo, es por eso que son los dos mejores ninjas del todo mundo.

"¿Besarías a quienquiera que te ame?" Dice de repente el chico de pelo negro, con un tono de voz neutral y mirando hacia la noche.

"Si me dan ganas, supongo que sí..." Responde el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros con honestidad.

"Eso es horrible" Remarca Sasuke, luciendo distante.

Naruto odia cuando se pone así y su actitud le hace sentir molesto, así que responde: "No es de tu incumbencia."

Sasuke suspira resignado. Naruto es el mismo tonto de siempre. Tal vez sea un mejor ninja, pero es un tonto de todas formas.

"¿Me besarías _a mí_ si te dijera que te amo?" Pregunta Sasuke. Necesita preguntar, porque Naruto es un tonto y él no puede evitar tener esperanzas.

"¡¿Haa?!" Exclama el rubio confundido, pensando que es una muy mala broma de su amigo.

Sasuke lo pone en su lugar con una mirada desafiante, exigiendo una respuesta.

Naruto frunce el ceño y mira su regazo.

"Ah ... eso es ... diferente ..." Dice, un poco inseguro. Tiene la sensación de estar parado sobre un suelo falso que desaparecerá en cualquier momento.

"¿Diferente cómo?" Cuestiona el Uchiha, triste por el rechazo a pesar de que lo veía venir. Pero hace un esfuerzo y trata de ocultarlo bajo una actitud molesta.

"Sólo diferente," Insiste Naruto, un poco exasperado.

"¿Acaso eres retrasado? ¡¿Cómo es que no se te ocurre una razón?!" El otro chico exclama, harto de su sinsentido. Piensa que merece al menos saber la razón de ser rechazado.

"Ahhh! ¡Dame un respiro! ¡Nunca había pensado en algo así antes!" Dice Naruto, tirando de su cabello con frustración y confusión, debido al extraño interrogatorio de su amigo.

"Como sea." Puntúa Sasuke deliberadamente.

Si Naruto no lo ha pensado antes, significa que no siente lo mismo y Sasuke no tiene nada más que decir en esta conversación. Naruto puede hacer lo que quiera, puede amar o falsamente amar a quien quiera. Él trató de hacerle entender la diferencia, pero no pudo metérselo en su cabeza dura.

Sasuke se pone de pie para irse, pero entonces es detenido por la muñeca por Naruto.

"No te vayas aún. Acabas de llegar." Dice el rubio con expresión herida.

Sus palabras son muy debatibles, debido a la cantidad de tiempo que se tomó para contar toda la historia sobre el bastardo de la luna. Sin embargo, de todas maneras Sasuke suspira y se sienta de nuevo, en silencio.

"No te enfades tanto..." Trata de apaciguarlo Naruto. "Puedo encontrar la respuesta, sólo necesito pensar por un segundo."

"Ya no importa, Naruto." Dice el Uchiha, tratando de terminar la discusión.

Hay un silencio. Sasuke piensa que no hay nada de lo que puedan hablar, son amigos, mas nunca han sido buenos hablando, nunca han sido confidentes. Hasta que Naruto vuelve a alzar la voz:

"Es diferente, porque... sería algo importante".

El rubio luce como si hubiese quemado todas sus neuronas tratando de encontrar esa respuesta.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Pregunta el Uchiha, sin seguir su línea de pensamiento.

"Quiero decir, tú eres... tú eres mi ..." Naruto se aclara la garganta con nerviosismo, "mi persona más importante. ¡Por supuesto que significaría mucho más! "

"¿No se supone que así debería ser con tu verdadero amor?"

Naruto lo mira atónito.

Sasuke sisea, pensando que el rubio finalmente descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos, la razón por la que está haciendo preguntas tan extrañas. Él no sabe que es porque Naruto se está dando cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

"¡Es cierto!... Creo que lo entiendo," Exclama Naruto como si tuviera una epifanía.

 _Así que no se ha dado cuenta_ , piensa aliviado el chico de pelo negro. _Al parecer, el idiota no puede sumar uno más uno._

"Sasuke, parece que sabes de lo que hablas..." Añade el rubio a continuación, luciendo un tanto tímido. "¿Eso significa que te sientes así... p-por mí?"

 _Bueno, parece que Naruto no es TAN tonto,_ piensa Sasuke.

"Sí, Naruto." Responde entonces, tratando de actuar casualmente frente a la expresión de asombro de Naruto. "Bueno ahora lo sabes. Como te decía, el amor no es tan simple ".

"No, no lo es..." El rubio susurra un tanto perdido en su cabeza.

Los segundos pasan y el silencio los devora todos, hambriento. Hasta que Sasuke no puede soportarlo más y exclama:

"¡¿No dirás nada más?!"

"S-Sí! Es sólo que ... " _No sé cómo debería decirlo_ , piensa Naruto, sintiendo que las palmas de sus manos comienzan a sudar.

"¡¿Te molesta?! ¡¿Cambia algo?!" El Uchiha presiona, sintiéndose humillado. No lo tolera, nunca se metan con su orgullo.

"¡Claro que SI! ¡Lo cambia todo!" Grita el rubio, cediendo frente a la presión.

Se hace un denso silencio una vez más.

Y luego:

"Lo entiendo." Sasuke murmura, acto seguido se levanta de nuevo para marcharse.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!" Chilla Naruto, sintiendo que cada palabra que dice lo está hundiendo más.

"Dijiste que lo cambia todo, así que supongo que seremos extraños de ahora en adelante".

"¡No me refiero a eso, Sasuke! ¡Sólo espera por un maldito segundo, ¿quieres?! ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de que te amo como de ' _estar enamorado'_ , necesito un minuto para pensar cómo debería decírtelo!"

Ahora es el turno de Sasuke de lucir estupefacto.

"Ahí lo tienes... y yo que quería que fuera especial," Murmura Naruto, molesto consigo mismo.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Sasuke pregunta como si le faltara el aliento.

"Sí, lo digo en serio." Responde el rubio con una sonrisa tentativa. "T-Tú lo eres todo para mí, Sasuke," Agrega entonces, sonando como si se sincerara consigo mismo y estuviera diciendo verdades que nunca antes había admitido, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

"No lo dices por sentirte agradecido, ¿verdad?" Comenta el de pelo negro, con resentimiento.

"¡No! ¡Ya entendí que eso estaba mal!" Aclara Naruto, sintiéndose un tanto frustrado.

"Está bien..." Murmura perdido Sasuke.

El silencio es algo incómodo esta vez. De ninguna manera es esta la forma en que alguno de los dos pensó que se daría la noche.

Si le hubieras dicho a Naruto, hace unos días atrás, que entre él y Sasuke pasaría algo, él se hubiese reído en tu cara. Si le hubieras dicho lo mismo a Sasuke, te habría tsukiyomizado ahí mismo en tu lugar.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?" Dice Naruto, teniendo dificultades para creer que su amigo lo quiere, con atracción física incluida.

"¿Qué quieres hacer tú?" Responde Sasuke, sintiéndose algo tímido de repente.

Naruto lo piensa por un momento y luego dice:

"¿Puedo abrazarte?"

Lo que no dice es:

 _Siempre estás tan distante, has estado fuera de mi alcance durante tantos años. Ahora quiero saber cómo se siente tenerte de verdad._

"Está bien, sólo... deja de actuar raro".

Naruto pidiéndole a él que le diga qué hacer, mientras duda hasta de su trasero estúpido, es una de las cosas más frikis que ha presenciado. Y él sabe de mierda rara, ¿okay?

"Es que me siento raro, justo ahora," Sonríe el rubio. Su rostro está un poco sonrojado, pero luce como si estuviera pasando el mejor rato de su vida.

Entonces se abrazan. Es un poco difícil debido a la posición sentada, sin embargo, Naruto se acomoda ligeramente para sentarse a caballo sobre el borde y luego atrae a Sasuke para apegarlo más a él, bien apretado.

Y vaya que se siente bien.

Con Hinata siempre se ponía nervioso. ¿Estaría incómodo?

Pero con Sasuke se siente como si fuera lo correcto. Siente que conoce su cuerpo demasiado bien. Oh, también siente mariposas en el estómago. Así que así es la sensación.

Pero Sasuke está tan callado. ¿Estará pasándolo mal?

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Naruto preocupado.

"Naruto..." Su nombre, suspirado suavemente contra su oído y con esa voz que conoce tan bien, guau. Naruto se estremece por el placer que de pronto invade todo su cuerpo y le calienta. Ya no está en control de su cuerpo y, maldición, es tan irresistible. "¿Esto está sucediendo realmente?" Sasuke agrega, escondiendo el rostro contra su cuello.

"Sabía que te sentías raro también," Murmura el rubio con una sonrisa que podría iluminar completamente la noche. "Pero es una sensación rara de lo mejor," Naruto le susurra al oído, percibiendo con su propio cuerpo el temblor que recorre al Uchiha.

"No cierras la boca, eso no es raro y tampoco me sorprende," Le regaña Sasuke, tratando de no pensar en lo bien que se siente el calor que emana del cuerpo de Naruto.

"Sigue fastidiándome, puedo sentir lo rápido que está latiendo tu corazón, Sasuke".

"Cállate. Usuratonkachi." _¿Y cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar así de todas formas?_

"Oye, Sasuke," Le susurra con un tono de voz juguetón, "el mío está latiendo igual de rápido."

Sasuke se siente tan avergonzado que podría morir. Él es el más rudo de los rudos, tan poderoso como un sannin y aún más. Y sin embargo se siente tan débil en este momento, en los brazos de este estúpido zorro. Sería una muerte feliz de todos modos.

"Tu cabello es lindo," _Tan suave y fino_ , Naruto piensa lo último para sí mismo, temiendo que decirlo en voz alta enojaría a Sasuke. "Y me gusta como hueles," El rubio inspira, presionando su nariz contra su cuello y enviando escalofríos por la espina del otro chico.

"Deberías parar," Dice Sasuke mientras rompe el abrazo.

"Pero, Sasuke-"

"Vamos a parar ahora. ¿Qué hay de tu novia?" Lo interrumpe el chico de cabello negro.

"Oh, es verdad…"

Naruto parece regresar a sus sentidos y reunir un poco de sobriedad. Estar embriagado en alguien al parecer es posible. Pero luego sus ojos se posan sobre la boca de Sasuke como si fueran atraídos por un imán.

"Debería romper con Hinata antes de besarte." Dice con un tono grave, mientras mira fijamente los labios de Sasuke.

"Deberías." Es todo lo que el Uchiha puede responder, porque la expresión embelesada de Naruto y la forma en que su lengua sale a humedecer sus labios, siempre tan mullidos, lo hacen sentir mareado.

El beso ocurre de todos modos. No pueden evitarlo, es como si un imán los acercara cada vez más y no los dejara apartarse.

El beso es agradable, pero el segundo es aún es mejor y para el tercero están devorando la boca del otro con la misma pasión con la que solían pelearse en el campo de batalla. Uno reclamando la vida del otro, el otro reclamando la libertad de su amigo.

Naruto nunca pensó que él podría sentirse así. Sentir una pasión que lo consume entero y que lo vuelve loco, realmente loco, similar a cuando la rabia del Kyubi lo poseía. Tiene hambre de Sasuke, necesita tocarlo, necesita respirarlo, necesita saborearlo, necesita _poseerlo_.

Lo que pensaron que había entre ellos parece un juego de niños ahora que ambos entienden el significado real tras ello. El ardiente amor de dos almas igual de indómitas, desesperadas por el consuelo del otro. Siempre se habían atraídos el uno al otro, incluso desde niños, pero no sabían cómo manejar aquello tan desbordante y confuso. Ahora saben exactamente lo que quieren, como si sus ojos vieran la luz por primera vez.

"Sasuke..." Susurra sin aliento el rubio, deseándolo con tantas ganas.

"Sí," Responde el otro chico, abrumado por las sensaciones que le recorren, pero seguro de la necesidad que le consume por dentro.

No les toma mucho tiempo ser un desastre de extremidades enredadas, besándose desesperadamente mientras intentan cruzar la sala de estar de Naruto, rumbo a su dormitorio.

Cuando llegan allí, Naruto y Sasuke están desnudos sobre la cintura y se han tocado por todas partes en que han logrado encontrar piel expuesta. Se sienten como ardiendo desde el interior y al mismo tiempo por fuera, en cada punto de contacto. Los besos se han vuelto más alborotados porque les encanta el juego de lengua, les prende chispas en la espina que viajan directamente a sus erecciones.

A la mierda, Sasuke puede sentir tan claro el duro pene de Naruto apretado contra él. El zorro no tiene vergüenza. Y cuando va por el botón de su pantalón y le baja el cierre, puede ver como levanta tienda en su ropa interior y Sasuke nunca se ha sentido tan sediento en su vida.

Después de que el Uchiha se deshace de los pantalones del rubio, Naruto hace lo mismo con él y no pierde la oportunidad de pasear sus dedos por esos muslos blanquecinos porque kami, ese hermoso cuerpo es tan sensual. Duro gracias a los músculos, pero esvelto y suave. Naruto se siente un poco avergonzado porque no le tomó mucho tiempo empapar su ropa interior. Nunca pensó que podría desear tan locamente el cuerpo de otro hombre, pero aquí está. De todos modos, es culpa del teme, con su increíble cuerpo deseado por muchos.

Aprovechando su posición, mientras se alza entre las largas piernas de Sasuke, lo levanta por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y presiona sus cuerpos completamente juntos. El Uchiha deja escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y luego aprisiona la cintura del rubio con sus poderosos muslos. A Naruto no le importa el juego rudo, por lo que entierra su cara en el cuello más pálido y succiona con fuerza. Luego se da la vuelta, mordiendo y haciendo todo tipo de cosas placenteras allí, que hacen a Sasuke gemir y su erección palpitar entre ellos.

Naruto los acerca a la cama y los deja caer sobre ella. Todavía está entre las obstinadas piernas de Sasuke, pero usa los brazos para sostenerse por encima y no aplastarlo. Sasuke parece apreciar el gesto, pero no de la forma en que pensaría, porque se toma su tiempo para mirarlo, acariciando el abultado bíceps que tiene a al alcance de su única mano. Recorre a mano abierta sus pectorales y delinea sus abdominales, que están duros debido al esfuerzo de la posición pero por sobre todo al pequeño espectáculo que pone Naruto contrayéndolos voluntariamente.

Sasuke quiere lamer y probar toda esa piel tostada, quiere morder esos abdominales duros, quiere chupársela... Oh... eso es... sí, es justo lo que quiere y mucho.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Naruto se burla de él con su estúpida sonrisa adorable.

"Quiero chuparte la polla," Responde con aire casual el Uchiha, provocando que el rubio se trapique con su propia saliva y tosa, la cara completamente roja. "¿Te gusta lo que escuchas?" Se burla él entonces.

"No sabía que estabas tan loco por mí," trata de vengarse el rubio.

"Dice el tipo que 'nunca lo había pensado antes'," responde Sasuke e incluso sonríe un poco ante la cara amargada de Naruto. Sigue siendo un mal perdedor.

Sasuke lo empuja por el pecho y lo hace sentarse al borde de la cama.

"Vamos, que te estoy haciendo un gran favor."

El rubio se olvida de la disputa cuando el otro chico le desliza la ropa interior, exponiendo su erección desnuda. Sasuke mueve su rostro más cerca, mirando con atención y luego moja sus labios con su lengua. Naruto cree que podría correrse sólo por aquella vista. Su corazón está latiendo como loco y, kami, esa lengua va a matarlo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Habla con una voz ronca, extraña para él, pero las pupilas del chico de pelo negro se agrandan un poco más y puede regodearse en ello.

Sasuke no honra esa pregunta estúpida con una respuesta (como si alguien pudiera obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quiere) y baja la cabeza, yendo por la redonda cabeza con la lengua.

"Nunca he hecho esto, así que no esperes mucho," Dice prácticamente contra su miembro, provocándole a Naruto un semi-ataque cardíaco.

"Como si importara," Dice el rubio, temblando por todas partes.

Entonces Sasuke finalmente lame la cabeza y Naruto jadea por aire. El Uchiha continúa lamiendo, desde la base y a lo largo, mientras que el rubio gime fuerte. Enreda sus dedos en el cabello negro y lo va acariciando o simplemente lo peina un poco, sólo necesita seguir mirando esa cara despejada porque Sasuke lamiéndole la polla es la cosa más erótica que jamás ha visto.

Se siente tan bien.

Naruto está tan caliente, maldita sea, Sasuke y su sensual... todo.

Entonces el Uchiha se lo mete a la boca y Naruto cree que se va a morir. Gime descaradamente, joder, se siente increíble. Su lengua es resbaladiza, su boca está caliente y sus labios finos están hinchados y rojos alrededor de su grueso miembro.

Cuando Sasuke lo mira hacia arriba, casi se le va. Cada parte de él en donde pone la mirada, le gusta y lo excita. Incluso su muñón vendado y no sabe en qué lo convierte eso, por lo que no está dispuesto a admitirlo.

"Espera, Sasuke," Suplica. Quiere correrse en este momento, pero quiere mucho más hacerlo junto con él.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta el otro chico con una voz ronca y sexy, limpiándose la barbilla mojada con el dorso de la mano.

"Oh, kami," Suspira Naruto, porque su amigo puede hacer que cualquier cosa se vea tan condenadamente excitante. "Necesito un minuto para calmarme, así que ven aquí."

Increíblemente Sasuke hace lo que le dice. _Esta sería la primera vez_ , piensa Naruto.

Naruto le quita la ropa interior mientras reparte besos por sus caderas y entonces lo hace sentarse a regañadientes en su regazo. La cual no es su idea más brillante, sin embargo, de todas formas, es inútil porque cada cosa que hace Sasuke lo enciende de todos modos. Por lo tanto, decide enfocar su atención en el pecho que tiene frente a él y comienza a besarlo.

El corazón de Sasuke está latiendo rápido y él quiere hacerle sentir bien. Quiere devolverle el favor. Así que chupa y lame sus clavículas, sus sensuales hombros, sus hermosos y suaves pectorales, haciéndolo jadear y suspirar.

Sus pezones rosados y puntiagudos lucen tentadores así que lame uno de ellos, ganándose un estremecimiento de cuerpo entero junto a un gemido, por parte de Sasuke. Naruto se felicita a sí mismo en su cabeza y sigue lamiendo los pequeños pezones de Sasuke. Luego chupa uno de ellos y Sasuke maldice.

. .

"Quiero escuchar tu voz," Suplica el rubio y luego chupa más fuerte.

"¡AH! ¡Mierda! Tendrás que obligarme, usuratonkachi," Responde el otro chico sin aliento.

La mano de Naruto se desplaza hacia abajo y encierra el duro pene de Sasuke en un puño. El Uchiha gruñe y se estremece y el rubio lo cuenta como una victoria.

Sigue bombeando su polla hinchada mientras le chupa los pezones y no toma mucho tiempo para que el abundante presemen le humedezca la mano. Sasuke está jadeando pesadamente contra su cabello y le aferra la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados para mantenerlo fijo allí, realmente lo está disfrutando y Naruto piensa que es maravilloso.

De pronto Sasuke comienza a mover sus caderas, causando que la polla de Naruto se meta entre sus nalgas y sea bombeada por el movimiento. El rubio gime alto, cerrando los ojos debido al placer que le da. Y una mierda, Sasuke montándolo es tan caliente, sus caderas ondulantes y su culo redondo masajeándole la polla son increíbles.

Naruto no resiste y le aprieta a mano llena una nalga con la mano libre. Sasuke gime, disfrutándolo también.

"¿Te sientes bien, Sasuke?" Susurra sin aliento, como siempre desesperado por aprobación.

"Si paras, te mato." Es la respuesta que obtiene y eso es lo suficientemente bueno para Naruto, eso es todo lo que podría desear. Entiende bien a su amigo y no necesita que cambie. "Ya estoy cerca, Naruto".

El zorro se siente mareado ante esas palabras, quiere desarmar a Sasuke y darle tanto placer que su gran cabeza de genio no podrá pensar con claridad.

"¿De qué te ríes?" El Uchiha lo golpea en la cabeza, débilmente pero Naruto no va a mencionar eso.

"De nada, corrámonos juntos," Responde, alcanzando su erección para ponerla entre ellos y contra la de Sasuke.

"Un romántico," trata de molestarlo el otro chico, pero le sale sin aliento.

Sasuke cruza el brazo por detrás del cuello de Naruto para usar sus hombros como soporte y mueve las caderas contra su regazo y sus perfectos abdominales. Mientras Naruto agarra a manos llenas las nalgas de Sasuke, masajeándolas y a la vez guiando el movimiento y la presión sobre sus pollas.

Se mueven en sincronía, con sus cuerpos presionados lo más cerca posible. Sus penes palpitan entre ellos, el presemen y el sudor hacen que la piel resbale deliciosamente, a ello se suma la excitación del contacto piel con piel y el calor del roce.

Si Naruto tiene que expresarlo con palabras, diría que es jodidamente glorioso. Luego se besan con la boca abierta y es el puto cielo.

Sus bocas están calientes y jadeantes, sus lenguas se frotan juntas, luchando como si estuvieran en el campo de batalla, pero se siente dulce y lascivo. Naruto chupa la lengua de Sasuke y se siente tan bien que toma la nota mental de chuparle la polla la próxima vez porque chupar cualquier parte de Sasuke es demasiado ardiente.

Está tan duro.

Se siente tan bien.

"Sasukeeee, voy… oh sí, voy a correrme," Se estremece deleitado.

"Naruto, haa, yo también," Jadea el otro chico, moviéndose más brusco y rápido. "Naruto, hazlo. Suéltalo todo sobre mí," Susurra Sasuke y la imagen mental que le dan esas palabras a Naruto lo hacen alcanzar su clímax.

Con un grito ronco, eyacula fuerte entre sus cuerpos, haciéndolos resbaladizos y aún más calientes. Sasuke no puede resistir la erótica escena y lo sigue poco después, sollozando su liberación y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Se quedan así durante un rato, abrazándose y recuperando el aliento, porque el fantástico orgasmo ha dejado sus mentes confusas e inútiles. En algún momento se dejan caer contra la cama apenas conscientes de ello.

Cuando Sasuke vuelve a sus sentidos, siente una mano acariciando su espalda distraídamente.

"Me siento repulsivo," Se queja, porque está sobre Naruto y está pegajoso entre ellos.

"Sí… es gracioso que hace un minuto era algo excitante," se ríe el rubio.

Naruto alcanza a su ropa interior y los limpia con ella a ambos lo mejor que puede. El gesto es extrañamente dulce a los ojos de Sasuke. Y de inmediato piensa que se está volviendo loco.

Se toman una ducha corta, por separado porque Sasuke irónicamente todavía no se siente preparado para ese nivel de intimidad, y luego se meten entre las sábanas.

Ambos se sienten somnolientos y se acurrucan para dormir.

"Eso fue increíble, Sasuke," Suspira Naruto, besando su hombro desnudo. El otro chico murmura una respuesta ininteligible, sintiéndose algo tímido. "Fue mi primera vez, ¿sabes?"

"¿Te guardabas para el matrimonio?" Bromea el chico de pelo negro, tratando de sacudirse la molesta sensación.

"Sí... en realidad sí," Murmura el rubio pensativo.

"¿Te arrepientes de lo que acaba de suceder?" Pregunta nerviosamente Sasuke.

"¡No! Yo sólo... Hinata no se lo merece."

"Honestamente ella me importa una mierda. Además no podía dejar que se quedara contigo."

Esas ácidas palabras toman a Naruto por sorpresa. Todavía no está acostumbrado a ver este lado de Sasuke y es un poco surrealista.

"Bueno, obtuviste lo que querías. Me has seducido y ahora soy una mala persona."

"Oh, pobre alma tan buena."

Naruto se ríe fuerte ante la sarcástica respuesta de su amigo.

"No pensé que podría ser así," Dice el rubio asombrado. "¡Realmente perdí el control!"

"No fuimos hasta el final, pero... también fue mi primera vez," Dice Sasuke, sintiéndose vulnerable de alguna manera.

"Me alegro de haberlo compartido."

"En serio nos tomó por sorpresa."

"Ni me lo digas." Naruto hace una pausa y luego agrega "¡Incluso le dije que la amaba!"

"Eres un idiota," Remata el Uchiha con cara de póker. "Creo que le hice un favor a Hinata."

"Te amo."

"No te creo."

Sasuke bosteza y se acomoda de lado para dormir.

"La próxima vez iremos hasta el final, sea lo que sea que signifique," Susurra el rubio, acercándose al otro chico por detrás.

"Jódete."

"Cuento contigo para eso."

"Te crees tan gracioso."

"De todos modos me amas."

El silencio que sigue es toda la confirmación que necesita Naruto realmente. Presiona su pecho contra la espalda de Sasuke y le hace cucharita.

"Sasuke Uchiha, la fantasía de todas las chicas de la academia en nuestro tiempo, cayó por el Gran Uzumaki Naruto, ¿quién lo diría, eh?"

"Cállate, bastardo. Estás tentando a tu suerte."

Naruto se ríe, sin sentirse amenazado en lo más mínimo, y enreda sus piernas con las de él.

"Te extrañé," Susurra apenas audible y le da un beso en la nuca.

"Duerme, Naruto."

Naruto respira en la nuca de Sasuke. Su olor lo relaja y siente sueño otra vez. Se duerme pensando en todas las nuevas formas en que podría hacer que Sasuke cambie de opinión y se quede en la aldea. No se rendirá. Nunca va a renunciar a Sasuke.

 **FIN**

este sitio esta lleno de lectores fantasmas por eso hace tiempo que lo abandone, pero bueno

DEJA UN COMENTARIO SI TE GUSTO, piensa en tu autora que es todo lo que recibe a cambio.


End file.
